onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Locations
This article is a list of all countries, islands, towns, villages, and other known major locations of the One Piece universe. East Blue *Dawn Island **Foosha Village **Mt. Colubo **Gray Terminal **Midway Forest **Goa Kingdom *Goat Island *Shells Town *Shimotsuki Village *Organ Islands **Orange Town *Island of Rare Animals *Gecko Islands **Syrup Village *Baratie *Conomi Islands **Gosa Village **Cocoyasi Village **Arlong Park *Loguetown *Kumate Island *Mirrorball Island *Tequila Wolf *Cozia *Oykot Kingdom West Blue *Ohara *Ilusia *Thriller Bark (originated there) *Toroa *Las Camp *Kano Country North Blue *Germa Kingdom (formerly) *Lvneel Kingdom *Micqueot *Spider Miles *Flevance *Rubeck Island *Swallow Island *Minion Island *Rakesh *Notice *Kuen Village South Blue *Briss Kingdom *Karate Island *Centaurea *Torino Kingdom *Baterilla *Black Drum Kingdom Red Line *Reverse Mountain *Twin Cape *Mary Geoise *Domain of the Gods *Red Port Calm Belt *Amazon Lily *Impel Down *Rusukaina Grand Line Paradise *Cactus Island **Whisky Peak *Little Garden *Holliday Island *Drum Island **Bighorn **Drum Rockies **Cocoa Weed **Gyasta **Robelle *Alabasta (Sandy Island) **Sandora Desert **Sandora River **Rainbase **Yuba **Erumalu **Nanohana **Katorea **Spiders Cafe **Alubarna **Tamarisk **Suiren *Vira *Nanimonai Island *Jaya **Mock Town *Long Ring Long Land *Sea Train Area *Water 7 *Enies Lobby *San Faldo *Pucci *St. Poplar *Florian Triangle *Sabaody Archipelago *Marineford (pre timeskip) *Banaro Island *Yuki's Island *Buggy's Treasure Island *Drum Island *G-2 *Cactus Saloon (New Spiders Cafe) *Karakuri Island *Momoiro Island *Boin Archipelago *Namakura Island *Kuraigana Island *Merveille *G-1 (post timeskip) *Lulusia Kingdom *Guanhao New World *Shanks' Jungle Island *Yukiryu Island *Hachinosu *Wano Country **Flower Capital **Kuri ***Kuri Beach ***Amigasa Village ***Okobore Town ***Bakura Town **Udon **Ringo **Onigashima *Edd War *Foodvalten *G-1 (pre timeskip) *G-5 *Laugh Tale *Marineford (post timeskip) *Totto Land **Whole Cake Island **100% Island **Biscuits Island **Black Island **Cacao Island **Candy Island **Cheese Island **Cutlery Island **Flavor Island **Fruits Island **Funwari Island **Futoru Island **Ice Island **Jam Island **Jelly Island **Kibo Island **Kimi Island **Kinko Island **Komugi Island **Liqueur Island **Loving Island **Margarine Island **Milenge Island **Milk Island **Noko Island **Nuts Island **Package Island **Piepie Island **Poripori Island **Potato Island **Rokumitsu Island **Sanshoku Island **Tanega Island **Topping Island **Unique Island **Yakigashi Island *Punk Hazard *Raijin Island *Risky Red Island *Mystoria Island *Dressrosa **Acacia **Sebio *Green Bit *Zou *Prodence Kingdom *Applenine Island *Karai Bari Island *Broc Coli Island *Elbaf *Germa Kingdom *Sphinx *Lodestar Island Exact Location Unknown *Baltigo *Bourgeois Kingdom *Standing Kingdom Sky Ocean The White Sea *Heaven's Gate *Clouds End The White-White Sea *Skypiea **Angel Island **Upper Yard **Shandia Village *Birka Other *Weatheria *Ballon Terminal Sea Floor As the Straw Hat Pirates submerge to the ocean floor, they encounter many fish as large as Sea monsters in the Calm Belt. They also encounter the Kraken and the Flying Dutchman Pirates. There is an endless but predictable current that flows underneath the Red Line and through Fish-Man Island. *Fish-Man Island **Ryugu Kingdom *Headband Catfish Village *Goldfish Empire *Underworld of the Sea The Moon The moon is also called Fairy Vearth. *Birka Exact Location Unknown Places that does not have a confirmed location due to them being shown in flashbacks or mentioned only. *All Blue *Great Kingdom *Land of Ice *Nakrowa *Rommel Kingdom *Roshwan Kingdom *Ballywood Kingdom *Tajine Kingdom *Shishano Kingdom *God Valley Non-Canon Locations Islands, nations, cities, and villages that are not found in the manga but only in filler arcs, T.V. specials, movies, and video games. In East Blue *Ganzack's Island *Woonan's Island *Warship Island **Dragon's Nest *Lost Island *Ocean's Naval *Clockwork Island **Clockwork Town In the Grand Line Paradise *''Non-canon locations in Alabasta:'' **Badland **Ido **Melias *Papanapple Island *Fireworks Island *Goat Island (Filler) *Ruluka Island *Rainbow Mist *Navarone Island *Hyokaido *Memory Island *Crown Island *Hannabal Island *Partia *Asuka Island *Omatsuri Island *Mecha Island *Clam Island *Rudolph's Island *Kilauea *High Mountain *Eight Nine Island New World *Endpoints *Firs Island *Secon Island *Piriodo *Hand Island *Trans Town *Silver Mine *Fron Island *Jail Island *''Non-canon locations in Wano Country:'' **Yo **Mountain temple Alternative universes *Grand Jipangu (Boss Luffy series) Site Navigation zh:航海王場所列表 fr:Lieux pt-br:Lista de Locais Category:Articles Without an Infobox Category:Locations Category:Lists